


Do I dare dream?

by theunknownaura30



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Best Friends, Dreams, Fluff and Angst, Loss, M/M, Memories, Nighttime, Pining, Romantic Friendship, Slow Dancing, Sweet, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 17:26:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15890655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theunknownaura30/pseuds/theunknownaura30
Summary: First off, I have to say, I am sorry this took so long. I hope that when you do see this, and the story is complete, it brings you great joy ♡. Happy birthday and may all your wishes come true!! \0/





	Do I dare dream?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MerthurIsMyOTP](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerthurIsMyOTP/gifts).



> First off, I have to say, I am sorry this took so long. I hope that when you do see this, and the story is complete, it brings you great joy ♡. Happy birthday and may all your wishes come true!! \0/

[_Do_   _I_   _dare_   _dream?_](https://theunknownaura30.tumblr.com/post/177713303637/do-i-dare-dream-this-is-a-piece-i-created-to)

_As you come to haunt me_

_Dancing in the moonlight_

_Sparkling_

_Stunning_

_A vision of wonder_

_You pull me in and I dance along_

_All night all night, to our favorite song_

_Sweep me up_

_Dip me low_

_I will never ever let you go._

_But you slip right through_

_My fingertips_

_And I wake up in my bedroom alone._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Although the stats display Chapters 1/1, I added the feature this work has multiple chapters, as this is not the end. The story will be in the next one <3 (also the first line is a link to the artwork, not just an underlined portion xP)


End file.
